Dream Agency
by Bluise
Summary: This is about a boy named Lack and a secret agency, "The Dream Agency" who specializes in fighting nightmares. It is based in the year 3000 when teenagers fight nightmares. Does nightmares over power Lack and the gang?
1. The Beginning

"Help my foot's stuck!". The worst thing in life is that life or death feeling either you die or the one you love dies, my case, my best friend, I had a crush on her for a long time. I just left her and ran away before anyone could notice I went. Nowhere to hide so I kept running. Want to know my story, well here it is.

_** Chpt**__._ 1 Me: My name is Lack, but everyone calls my yellow. I think its okay, but it could be better. I mean I thought people would call me black or something. So I'm a shorter teenager, around six feet tall. I have brown hair that changes colors. My eyes are purple, my style is casual. I'm in the year 3000, not a fun year. I work for this top-secret dream saver agency. Only if you are asleep you're on duty.

I came to find this place on accident. One of my dreams was to wake up in this arcade fun zone which is called Chuckie Cheeses. I first saw this scary cyclops woman/girl (didn't know her age) surrounded by swords in barrels. I saw some arcade machines and a huge quarter center. I tried to walk in when some other people ( my friends Max, Cole, and Zoey and my future partner Bluise) stopped me red handed. Some really big buff dude, I know now as Max, was saying "That's our new recruit, the one who will save us all?" Cole this relaxed cool dude was going " Well this will be fun", then I heard Bluise/Blu saying, "Cut the dude some slack I mean he has never been here before so he must be a little nervous". "Blu is right remember when we got recruited?" Zoey chimed in with a bit of an attitude. Bluise/Blu was wearing this black and white uniform like them all except hers had a flower instead of a skull. She had dark brown hair and eyes and she was tall for a girl. Zoey had black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, the name's Bluise, everyone calls me Blu. I am the one who goes into other people's dreams and fight the nightmares, the other girl is Zoey, the scary man is Max, and the relaxed dude is named Cole. The other three go into nightmares that already have happened, any questions?" Blu happily says. "Well why am I here, I mean what was Max saying about the savior?" I questioned as the other three left. Bluise continues with telling me about how they needed another man because if you die in dream world you never have dreams again only nightmares. She also explains I have to be her partner and wear a flower on my uniform, Ick right? This is the worst night ever. "You must be trained quickly and now" Bluise says in an urgent matter. We race to the quarter booth, which turns out to be your mission tokens, and got the easiest assignment. We went into the arcade booth called "Die you nightmares" (so reassuring) and began the mission.

Sorry if its such a short chapter, but i'm not the best writer. This story is based off charecters I know in the game Woozworld. I hope you like chapter one of the story.

~Bluise


	2. More Information

**Chpt.2:**"Where are we?" I say scared. "You don't remember what your brother loves?" Blu says dodging the giant dinosaur tail. I was shocked and I decided to ask the question that was way off topic to lighten up the mood and so I could wake up, "When do I get my uniform?". Blu chuckled just a little bit and said, "Right after you destroy the nightmare, which is a giant spider", she looked a little scared, but right before I could think about that she said, "Look there it is, remember if you die no more happy dreams". I grabbed my odd looking ax and swung at the spider, but there before my eyes it changed into a t-Rex. I was shocked and then all I saw was blackness and a bit of redness. When I finally woke up I saw the other three and I was lying down on a bed, not my bed, but a white sugary bed. "Well well well, isn't the little noob up" Max smirked. "Wha-wha-what happened?" I said half sleepy, "I had to do all the work on one nightmare" Blu said sighing. "Follow me to your room and your closet." Cole said almost too happy to be sure. I saw Zoey and Blu heading the other way chit chatting about the night as if nothing bad happened at all. "Your room is right next to mine and far away from Max's" Cole said clearly wanting to be friends. "Thanks dude my name is Lack, but everyone calls me.." I was starting until Cole interrupted me, "Yellow, we all know that's why you fell asleep and came here out of all places, well good morning." Cole said walking into his room and falling asleep. Wow how I'm amazed that as soon as you fall asleep in the dream world you wake up in the real world.

Waking up I realize it's Saturday and my brother woke up with nightmares of a giant spider, he told me I was in his dream. Stunned, I left the room to have some breakfast. We had a nice breakfast of orange juice and toast. I was biting into a piece of toast when I realized, if this agency was real then they must live close by. "Mom I have to go... Hang out with friends I'll be home for dinner!" I said rushing out the door. Then things got hard, where was I to find this group of kids? Do they go to church, or do they hang in the library? I needed more answers so I just went to meet up with my friend Harrold. We chatted and played flag football in school. It was eight by the time I went home, so I got grounded and went to bed with no supper. I finally fell asleep and I woke up in the Chuckie Cheese's.

I left my room wearing my flower power uniform, that's what Blu called it at least, and went to look for the gang. "Hey hold your horses Newby, we need to chat." Blu said sorta relieved. "Where does everyone live, why did my brother say I was in his dream, is this place real?" I dragged on and on and on. Blu answered all my questions and we also get to meet during the day because everyone lives here, well where I live at least. She also let me choose my sword, weapon. The Cyclops, I learned to be Violet, let me choose my weapon. Then I saw the most beautiful thing ever, not Blu, I saw this sorta staff ax. "Wow that is totally my weapon" I said happily grabbing it. Blu butt in, "No one ever chose one of those before we need to sharpen it up before you can use it". "Fine I'll go sharpen it while you go fighting the nightmares" I tried to sound as sad as ever, it worked though so I was off the hook for now.

Every two chapters I'll change the point of view, comment if I should make more chapters or not, So far this isn't the best story. I stink at writing I just have to write a story this summer so yeah...

~Bluise


End file.
